


[Keeper of Time and Dimensions] Boku no hero Academia x OC x Assassination Classroom

by Dnamgj2



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnamgj2/pseuds/Dnamgj2
Kudos: 2





	[Keeper of Time and Dimensions] Boku no hero Academia x OC x Assassination Classroom

Yuzu POV:

I was covered in scratches while running through the forest. I could hear the villains catching up to me while I was running out of breath. 

‘I need to get out of their range so that I can use my quirk!’

I made my way into a tree and began running through the treetops until I couldn’t hear anyone. At this point I was almost completely exhausted, but I needed to have enough energy to use my quirk since it looks like I was able to get away.

I guess since I just got it back I ended up using more energy than I had planned to use. I say this because I am now in what I like to call ‘The Hall of Dimensions.’ I don’t have enough energy to redo anything, and so my best option was to choose a different dimension than the one I belong in.

While looking for some reason the one closer towards the middle had caught my eye, and in then in the next moment or so I ended upon what seems to be a hill/mountain. There was a single building on the top, but it looked kind of run down.

“I wonder if I could stay here until I can go back home…?”

It was at that moment when I saw what looked like someone with a mutant quirk. They resembled a yellow octopus, and it made me wonder if this universe also has quirks. If it does then it should be easier to get back home soon.

“Hi! Um, can you tell me where I am?”

“Eeek!”

They seemed startled when they heard me, and then seemed to hide behind a tree at Mach-speed. 

‘Ah...they must have a quirk similar to Glasses. Although they seem to be kind of anti social…’

“Ah..! Sorry for startling you. You see, I ended up using my quirk to come to your dimension. This is my first time visiting another dimension so I want to see if the city names and landscapes are similar or not.”

I bowed slightly before looking at them. They seemed intrigued by what I was saying, and they even had weird green stripes go across their face.

“You’re from another dimension you say? Is that why you aren’t surprised by my appearance?”

I was slightly confused, but nodded my head anyway.

“Well, yeah. There are tons of people that have mutant-like quirks, or are born looking different than the average human. In fact, a girl in my class back home was born invisible.”

“Fufufufu~ Very interesting indeed!”

I was in the middle of nodding my head when what I believe to be a rebound happened, and I was now on the ground clenching my head.

The octopus startled to panic at his, and ended up bringing towels, Tylenol, a chair, and a bunch of other things. He even got a drink to try and help.

Once the pain ended I realized that I had gotten smaller.

“Ah...looks like this time it was my age that changed due to me going into The Hall of Dimensions. At least my eye didn’t change like last time.”

The octopus seemed to have fainted due to the shock of what he had just witnessed. It made me sweat a little bit to be honest, and I ended up picking them up and putting them in the chair that they had brought for me. I also put a cold towel on their head to try and help since I heard that’s what you’re supposed to do when someone faints.

They woke up not too long afterwards, and when they did they grabbed my shoulders while looking just as panicked as before.

“You mean you weren't lying about the whole dimension thing?!”

“Why would I lie about that?!”

“I don’t know! I thought that you were one of those kids that make stuff up and play pretend!”

“I’m not a little kid!”

We kept going back and forth until he finally calmed down after realizing the truth. Although he was acting a bit dramatic with the whole paper fan and everything…

After another minute or two it looked like his face went back to what I would call his neutral state.

“Alright, how about you start from the beginning so that I get a good idea of what your situation is-...”

“Yuzu. Amari Yuzu.”  
He nodded his head before I began my story at the beginning of my hero assignment with the time hero: Traveler.

~Flashback~

“Ready Yu-chan?”

I nodded my head while putting on my hero costume. This will be my third mission with the time hero Traveler, and I was really looking forward to it, especially since they have a similar quirk to mine, but isn’t related to me.

After I was done getting ready we headed out to patrol the city that their agency protects. Apparently the Hawk’s Agency is also in this city, so it’s always a race for time with them. It is fun though seeing Tokoyami and Hawks from time to time.

We continued walking around when I noticed something off about the area… It looks like Traveler also noticed it, and so we both decided to check it out.

When we reached the area I couldn’t help but freeze up for a second out of fear of what I was seeing. Traveler ended up gasping and taking a step back too. What we were seeing was a Nomu extracting a quirk from a small local pro hero.

“Y-Yu-chan...Go alert any other pro heroes, okay? I’ll hold this one off until then.”

I shook my head and took a battle stance while readying my quirk.

“No way can I let you fight something like this on your own!”

The Nomu noticed us at that, and Traveler seemed quite worried about this. She ended up opening a portal and pushing me threw it while telling me how she can handle this on her own since she’s a pro.

I tried to go back through but it closed as soon as I landed on the floor of where she teleported me.

“No! Kai-san!”

I looked around to see if I recognized the area, but it looks like she ended up teleporting me as far as she could, so i was just in some random forest.

“Dammit!”

I fell to my knees while hitting the ground before running in the direction behind me in hopes of finding a town or city so that I could get her some help.  
I ended up finding a building instead, but I saw some people so that didn’t matter.

“Are there any heroes here or nearby?! Traveler needs help!”

They looked over at me with glares in their eyes before picking up what looks like a knife. At this I took a step back while analyzing the others.

“And why should we help a rotten hero like you?”

My blood went cold when I realized that they were villains, and I tried to activate my quirk when I realized that I couldn’t.

“No use using your quirk kid! We got someone that can erase your quirk.”

At this I immediately began to run into the densest past that I could see at the time. They ran after me as well, but I already knew that that would happen.

~End Flashback~

“Once I was out of range I used my quirk, but I accidentally ended up in what I like to call “The Hall of Dimensions.’ It’s exactly like it sounds, it’s an area with multiple dimensions that I can choose to go to. I’ve only been there once before, and so I figured that I could go to a different dimension and then come back home, but it looks like my limit has been surpassed by coming here…”

I looked at my hand while saying this with a somewhat uneasy look in my eyes before sighing and bringing my hand back down.

“I’m not sure when I’ll be back at 100%, but I was hoping that after i saw you that there was someone with a quirk that could get me back home from here, but it’s starting to sound like people don’t have quirks here.”

He nodded his head with a solemn and sympathetic look on his face before it looked like an idea came to him.

“How about you join my class here? I’m sure that I can convince principal Asuno and Mr. Karasuma to let you stay. I can even help you make a nice tent and everything nearby!”

He seemed excited, and he even ended up bringing a tent, firewood, and a sleeping bag back here.

“Class has already ended, but he should still be at the main campus.”

‘Main campus? I guess this isn’t actually a part of the school then. Actually, it’s most likely his house after seeing how he reacted when first meeting him.

“I’ll be right back! Feel free to sit down and relax!”

I nodded my head, and with that he disappeared, probably heading to the main campus.

He came back not too long afterwards with the same green strips that he had earlier on his face. He was also holding a school uniform with a bunch of other paperwork and books.

“Starting today you are a student of Class 3-E Miss Amari! And I am your teacher Korosensei!”


End file.
